One year can change everything
by Keilsans
Summary: After the war with tartaros ended everyone in fairy tail celebrated as best as they could. Some dealing with it with alcohol, and some others through sexual fustration. Natsu thought he left Lucy a will but he left her more than that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy's pov.

After everyone left and fairy tail disbanded I had trouble accepting it. Everyone lost something during the war. Gray lost his father, Gajeel did too. Natsu he watched bis father die in front of him. It was the most heartbreaking thing to watch. So was watching Aquarius leave me. Now Natsu left me as well. At least he left me with more than a note, he left me with something more.

During the year that Natsu and everyone left it was hard for me. I found out that I was pregnant a week after everyone left and fairy tail disbanding. I know it was Natsus because he's the only person that I did it with. I just wish I had a way of contacting him to tell him that he was gonna be a father but of course if your gonna undergo private training with no where to live then you have no way of contacting people. I tried to find him just like I tried to find everyone else in fairy tail but Natsu was the only one that I could never get a lead on.

My pregnancy was tough on me. Because of my new job I didn't get as much money as I was hoping for. I barely made it by to pay rent and have enough food for the week. I couldn't even buy baby stuff. So I went with the only thing I could do, I applied for an open adoption thing, its kind of like open adoption but this where the couple or person takes in your child for you until you are able to take care of it yourself.

I found this lovely couple that did this a bunch of times and had amazing reviews from tons of people that have done the same thing.

This couple helped you with your pregnancy as well, they taught me how to deal with cravings and back pains. They even warned me about swelling of my ankles and feet but I barely could see the evidence because of how big I got. I even began to think I was pregnant with twins but my obstetrician confirmed with me that I was having one.

One very large baby girl.

Sadly though my obstetrician said because of how big she was that I have to go through with a caesarean my hips were not wide enough to do normal birth even with drugs taking away the pain.

It was worth it though. I remember when I went into labor with her. I was on my way to work when my water broke, I slipped on the gross fluid and fell breaking my foot in the process. So I had to call the parents that were helping me with my pregnancy and they had to bring me to the hospital.

When I had my C-section though I was so happy, they handed Nashi to me when she was out and I wanted to cry at how much she looked like Natsu. I got the name from Happy, everytime he was upset or had fish in his mouth he would call me Lushi and I just had to add Natsu somewhere.

Because of my foot needing to heal I stayed at the hospital for three weeks. Those three weeks were the best time of my life. I got to know what it was like to be a mother and take care of a baby. Nashi was so much like Natsu though. She ate a lot and I mean a lot. Also she snored not as loud as Natsu but just enough. She was also a big smile. Nashi was a perfect replica of Natsu, light pink hair which alarmed the nurses but I explained that her father had pink hair and was born with it.

Nashi though was a light sleeper though. She did wake up a lot because she had to have Natsu's appetite and was hungry a lot so I didn't get as much sleep as I would like. Most of my nights were spent waking up feeding and changing then I would try to use the bathroom on my own which was impossible so I had to have a nurse help me with that.

The sadest part was when I had to go back home again. Saying goodbye to Nashi was heartbreaking. Of course I was allowed to see her whenever I wanted but I just wasn't ready to go home and be alone again, but work was needed. I needed money to pay for that large hospital bill and save up for a house and get Nashi back again.

All of that changed when he came back

 ** _KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes the first chapter of this book! I have always wanted to write a fairy tail fanfic ever since I found out about fairy tail but like the first time I wanted to write a fanfic about this show was when I was a graylu fan. I shipped Natsu with Lisanna and Juvia with Lyon and Gajeel with Levy. Then I started watching more of the show and then I started to drift apart from graylu and shipped Natsu with Lucy. Then Gray with Juvia and Gajeel with Levy I began to not even care about Lisanna and Lyon because I personally see them as background characters instead. Anygays I have a wattpad where I post Larry stories as well it's call Keil-san._**

 ** _Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!_**

 ** _Also I do NOT own fairy tail I am just a fan of the show!_**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter takes place during chapter 276.

Lucy's pov.

It's been three months since I had Nashi. I see her every weekend. I have a good job that still pays just enough for rent and food for the week but promotions should be coming as well.

During those three months I lost all of my baby fat, though I did get to keep the bigger boobs. Also my pregnancy gave me more of a glow.

I work as an editor for sorcerer weekly. I get free passes to the grand magic games and interesting stuff for guilds. It's a fun job, I get to travel a lot so I like to buy souvenirs for Nashi.

I got a job as a model but it wasn't as amazing as I thought. Mira made it look fun but it wasn't as great as I wanted. I switched to being an editor for sorcerer weekly.

I worked hard for my money I even made a savings account for Nashi. I even took my days off as extra days to spend with Nashi. She was growing so fast and so beautifully. It was still hard to deal with everything but I manage. As long as I have someone to look forward to seeing at the end of the week.

I used my knowledge and skill of being a reporter to my best. I used it to gather all the information I could get on the members that left. It was stressful and painful, I hate it. I want my family back. I want Natsu back.

"Back to work..."

Going to the grand magic games isn't the same as it used to be. It's not fun, all the other guilds look like kindergarten classes compared to fairy tail.

"This has feature story written all over it! Maybe a special issue? You there?" I turned my head to face Jason.

"Huh say what? I kind of zoned out." Yeah zoned out thinking about my weekend what to plan this time.

"Its cool, but its show time! The final battle!" Jason held his arm out excitedly.

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be a blow out." Just like every other one before that.

One guild wins everyone cheers. You can't even tell what guild the crowd is cheering for anymore they just get excited from seeing some random guild win.

"Have you been zoning out this whole time? Scarmiglione are like the kings of come from behind victories. There's so much drama can they do it again? Maybe I think they might." Always addicted to drama it's what gets the people wanting to read our shit.

"Yep that's exactly my point Chrisack is definitely tough its true but according to everything I've seen from them Scarmigliones members have got to be tough by a mile." Another guild another day one beats one then they go home but it's way to easy just watching them you can see whos gonna beat who before they even fight.

"Huh?!" Jason looked impressed but confused, how can you be confused its easy to understand its first grade math.

"I think every single one of them has twice the magic power that Chrisack does theyve just been hiding it." Cheaters but hey we cheated too I highly doubt we needed it but we still won by a mile as well.

"Say what that's crazy talk why in the heck would they want to do that?"

"So they can gin up the odds with the boogies obviously. Scarmiglione is gonna win there's no doubt about it." And they won.

"You nailed it Lucy there best in the land!" Over dramatic much?

"I definitely never said that they may of won the games this year but still." It's not fairy tail.

The crowd grew more quieter as a strange person in a black cloak walked into the battle field.

"Whats going on?" I thought the match was over?

"Somethings weird, so much magic power. Everyone needs to get out of here!" The only person I know who has that kind of magic power would be someone from a dark guild.

"So you clowns think your fires greatest guild do yea?" His voice is sounds so familiar.

"Alright man who are you?" Yeah who is he?

"Who me? I'm a challenger!" His first it's on fire!

"We need to find some wizards who can fight him off!" He melting the whole stadium!

My clothes even melted off!

"This heat is fucking insane! This heat, fire? Natsu! Happy! Your back?"

"Yeah well Natsu insisted on challenging whoever won this year's grand magic games so here we are I guess." They're here please don't let this be a dream.

"They don't seem to be putting up much of a fight." Natsu would win this year's games if he was a participant in the games this year clearly.

"Whoever wants a piece come and get some!" Idiot no one can fight if they're melting.

"Hes crazy but to credit he knows how to make an entrance." Yeah a crazy hot entrance.

"Hey! Good to see you Lucy! How's it going?" Amazing now that your here.

"Pretty good."

 ** _KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays as you can tell these chapters will be revised versions of each episode from here on out. I do not know how long I'm gonna keep writing this but I just hope you all like it because I am having fun being able to rewatch the episodes and enjoy the nalu moments. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's pov.

Natsu was back, I dont know how to tell him about Nashi. They probably wouldnt even believe me if I told them right? Happy would make a joke about me being bigger but Natsu he would... I dont know. In shock?

Natsu and Happy got away with destroying the grand magic games. At least they arent in trouble for it though. I mean I dont think I want to be telling Nashi why her father went to jail for melting the grand magic games. That would be story to tell but Natsu didnt go to jail so all is good.

So thats why right now Im with Natsu and Happy paying for their food... again just like how we met.

They eat like pigs.

"So what have you guys been doing for the past year?" Hopefully better than what I've been doing.

"Training hard." I know one thing on my list of stuff to teach Nashi is to never talk with her mouth full like her father.

They went to tenrou island to visit the first masters grave. I wish I could of been with them.

"Really, then what?" Seems like they had more fun better than carrying a ten pound baby in your body and working on finding your guildmates that all left.

"Next we, oh get a load of this. You probably won't believe what a horrible thing Natsu did after that. He talked me into going on this year long training mission but he had absolutely nothing planned!" Sounds like him alright, I had nothing planned either till Nashi came into my life.

"I had a plan." A plan to train without thinking of what you left behind.

"No you didn't! We just walked around randomly and it was totally brutal."

"Well a hardcore training mission is supposed to be brutal." No it's not Natsu.

See that's what I've been dealing with." I think I dealt with worse.

"Sounds like typical Natsu to me." Very typical I love that typical.

"And things went way downhill from there, it was absolutely terrible Lucy."

"Spill it cat I'm all ears." I would rather listen to this story than tell Natsu he's a dad.

"Well if you think your ready."

After their story

Jeez Natsu over do it?

"Hey Lucy, something happened right?" Well it's better than me having to tell him the truth from me.

"Come on I can tell when your feeling sad." He always has.

"I guess you guys still don't know." Oh this is about fairy tail thank Mavis.

"Right after you left the guild broke up." They didn't take that very well.

"I just can't believe it how could that happen?" How could you one night stand me and leave with a damn note?

"I would of told you but I didn't know where you were." I would of told you to stay with me.

"This has to be some joke right?" I thought me gaining weight and throwing up was a joke.

"You live here?" Yep bigger and better big enough for when I can afford to take care of Nashi.

"I can't believe you moved out of magnolia." Seeing broken down guild was to much for me. I had to leave.

"You don't have anywhere to stay do yea? You can crash here for a while." Maybe I can tell him about her this weekend when I see her.

Natsu ran into a fairy tail guild member. Lucky him. I haven't even seen one at all, it's like they aren't even on earth land anymore.

Today brought back so many memories and thoughts of what to do.

Natsu's pov.

"Hey Happy, our guild doesn't exist anymore. I know lets draw on Lucy's face while she's asleep." Like old times pranks on my girl.

Happy and I snickered quietly holding the markers ready to make her look like a clown.

"Shes sound asleep." She beautiful when she's sleeping.

"Careful not to wake her up okay?" I would never try to wake up something so beautiful.

"So what are you gonna draw?"

"Duh a mustache, maybe even a unibrow and-" Whats that thing in the background behind me?

"What is this?" Why is everyone from the guild on here?

"Shes tracking everybody." Why aren't I on here?

"Amazing." I didn't know she could do this.

Lucy's pov.

Why are there a bunch of guards outside my apartment? Oh God what did they do?

"So they found us already huh?" I should of known they probably did something Happy didn't tell me in the story.

"Lets go Lucy!" Natsu grabbed my arm running to my window.

"What kind of trouble are you in now?!" This is bad I can't get in trouble I need to keep a good record for Nashi to look up to!

"What did you do this time Natsu!" I swear to Mavis if I get arrested for Natsu's acts I'm gonna make sure he stays on a boat for the rest of his life.

"I just left a message about fairy tail telling everyone we're coming back." Oh Mavis what am I gonna do with him?

"How can you just announce fairy tails come back?"

"Because we all still believe in it. We're gonna get everyone together and the guild will be better than ever." Nashi might have a chance to being a fairy tail wizard?

Sorry Nashi but I won't be seeing you this weekend.

 ** _KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays I will try to get a chapter up everyday till the next episode of fairy tail comes out. Just so let you all know I only watch English dub of fairy tail so I have to wait every week to every other week for a new episode. I don't like watching it in sub because I prefer to watch and listen rather than watch and read. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Josie I am calling to say that I won't make it this weekend um... Something came up. I don't know when I will be able to make it there again." Josie the women that is taking care of Nashi sadly looked down at Nashi who was sitting on the floor quietly smashing her stuffed dog and cat together.

"Its okay may I know why you won't make it this time?" Lucy gone silent at the other end thinking of an excuse.

'You can't just say your traveling with your baby daddy on a mission to find all the members of a guild that doesn't exist anymore can you?'

"Nashis father is sick and he needs my help and I don't want her to be around him when he's like that." Lucy smiled hearing the loud shrill of Nashi screaming at her toys.

"Oh he's back? Did you tell him about Nashi yet?" Nash looked up at Josie from hearing her name.

"No not yet but I will. I don't think telling him now would be best he's always throwing up and going in and out of sleep so it's best to wait." Josie nodded sitting on the floor next to Nashi.

"Well when ever your ready to see her again give me a call and we will be glad to see you. Say bye bye to mommy Nashi." Josie held Nashi in her lap making Nashi gurgle and scream as Josie began to tickle her.

Lucy's pov.

Natsu, Happy and I have been on the road for a couple of days now. I miss my apartment, I miss my job, and I especially miss Nashi. I still haven't told Natsu about her but I honestly don't know how.

We just finished eating some monster that was actually good Natsu cooked it.

"Theres nothing like a meal you make yourself." I used to have to make my own meals still wouldn't even be close to affording a whole set of baby food though.

"I got to say it taste way better than it looks." Nashi will love Natsu's cooking when we get back, if we ever get back.

"Whats the matter you full already?" Full of emotional feelings.

"I was just thinking about stuff. That last battle feels like forever ago... against tartaros. We never faught against someone so powerful but still we rose to the occasion and we gave it everything we had." I hope we don't have to do that again but knowing my life I might have to experience it again.

"We did and it sure wasn't easy." Nothing is ever easy Natsu.

"But we pulled it off just like always." By a land slide.

"Dont you guys think this whole thing is kind of unfair? We scored a huge victory and master makarov went and broke up the guild anyway." You two weren't there you don't know how awful it was to watch everyone leave.

"Yeah I know he had his reasons for doing it but still. I never gave up on the dream that we'd all be together again. I know I've said it before but it's true I'm so glad that we finally found each other now the three of us can go look for the other members. There all out there somewhere." And Natsu and Happy had to ruin a perfectly good moment by goofing off.

We're in Tuly Village we just met up with Wendy and Carla and well I could tell Carla felt off about me. She kept on staring at me in a weird way like she was trying to figure out something.

"Shes clearly made up her mind Natsu. So please don't berate her for it." Carla was giving me a weird look while I was confused on the cat slash human person thing?

How is that cat human? Does this mean Happy can turn human?

"How the heck are you human?!" Thank you for screaming Natsu another thing to add onto my list of things to teach Nashi, use your inside voice.

"Oh this, I mastered my transformation ability. This for both increases my magic power and enhances my clairvoyance so what do you think Happy?" Why is she trying to show off to him?

"Well I trained for a whole year to you know and I've come a long way. Now I'm able to wait a little while before I eat my fishies." Wow Happy you just made yourself look more weak than normal.

"How does that count as training? This is no small decision Wendy so be sure you know what you want." When Carla said that I felt like she was aiming it to me oddly.

Natsu fought off those big monsters like they were nothing only because he was pissed at Sherria for cat-napping Happy. He smashed through those things so easily. It was like water for him.

Just because Natsu ran past those monsters doesn't mean he made them all go away. Tons came out from different corners all cornering me and the lamia scale guild members.

"Lets do this. Open gate of the Lion, Loke!" Like helped me a lot with my pregnancy, he would constantly come out oddly at all the times I needed help.

For cravings, putting shoes on because I couldn't see my feet, he even helped bathe me once because I was dead from work.

"Star dress." Yet after my pregnancy ended and I got to go back home I learned how to use my star dress form, it helped me a lot.

"You look hot in that Lucy." Yeah one bad thing about his help with my pregnancy was he couldn't keep his hands to himself!

"Just lovely!" My boobs and ass got bigger so he used that as a way to compliment me and 'tried' to message me.

"Glad to have you by our side." I wish Gray was here too Lyon and him could fight the monsters together a lot easier.

"Way to go guys." It makes me feel like we're on team Natsu again.

Fighting side by side but we didn't win any money but the feeling was worth it.

"I still wanna smash stuff." I hope Nashi doesn't inherit that trait from him.

"Its kind of hard to believe Orochi fin hired Bluenote stinger" I wonder if they hired anyone else to attack the good guilds.

"They hired who now?" Of course he wouldn't remember he has selective memory.

"I understand why you'd forget we got attacked by something way more powerful than him right afterward."

"You mean Acnologia." Bastard dragon slayer, is he even a dragon slayer anymore he's a full on dragon.

"Oh so you can remember his name."

"Theres a good reason I can't forget him." Yeah he killed your father right in front of you of course you wouldnt forget him.

Wendy and Carla are leaving with us the next day. She was upset but happy to leave. Carla did stop me last night before I went to bed.

What she said got me hard.

Flashback

"I know your hiding something from Natsu. I can just feel it. It's something important that I can tell will mess things up. He will get mad at you the longer you don't tell him." Does this mean she knows or not?

End of flashback

We're going to Rain Bringer Village. It doesn't stop raining there so that's why it's deserted or that's what I thought till the whole it rains all the time there got me. Juvia is probably there.

 ** _KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays hope you all liked it! I put two episodes in this chapter because I only put what I could of Lucy in those which made the chapters short so I put both episodes in this one. Angays I never told you guys how to contact me for updates or see more about me the writer. Anygays my Instagram is ripjaytd and my wattpad is Keil-san. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!_**


	5. Chapter 5

I hope Juvia had a better year than I had. Apparently Gray and her had been living together for that year. Everyone in our group was shocked to say the least. Gray could barely stand being around her and yet they spent a whole year together. In the same building. Sadly though with Juvia being he rain so much she got a heavy cold. After Gray up and left her she couldnt take the heart break that well and stayed outside in the rain the whole time getting sicker.

Juvia seemed like she had a great time, she got her dream come true to be with the one she loves. I had to take care of a pregnancy without Natsu and have two strangers and some of my celestial spirits help me. It wasnt Natsu though.

"What kind of a jerk up and leaves like that?" You do Natsu you fucking one standed me and left a fucking note!

"I can think of one."

"At least I left behind a will." No you fucking left a note you dumbass.

"So you took off without so much as a warning. How do you think that effect me? Honestly it made me feel..." Like a whore you can just fuck and leave.

"Do you have to flirt with him in front of us?" If this is what he calls flirting then I don't know what she thinks of real flirting.

"I'm not flirting!"

Juvia doesn't know where Gray went. She search for him but was never able to find him. By the time Gray left I probably had only a month or two of my pregnancy left. Huh, I guess time does fly by. I wonder what everyone else was doing?

"I tried my best but I wasn't able to keep tabs on him." I wasn't able to keeps tabs on most of my closest friends.

"Just thinking about our next move. We're gonna pay Sabertooth a visit." What does Sabertooth have to do with Gray going missing?

"What makes you so sure Sabertooth is gonna have any info on Gray anyway?" I swear to Mavis Natsu if you torture them to get info on Gray I will make you pay.

"I can't talk about it." We're a team and he can tell me what info he has on our friend?

"Why would that be a secret?" I don't keep secrets from him, no wait I have one.

Natsu suddenly turned around facing me no longer stearing the large anime thing we stole to get to Sabertooths guild.

"Listen real close Lucy. I trust Gray alright, but the only way were gonna find out anything useful is if we stop trusting him." I don't understand but I sure as hell understand I don't want to die from him not stearing this thing!

"Ive gotta stop trusting him for now, but only until we find him. That's what I mean." I don't give a fuck I don't wanna die!

"I swear I will find Gray and bring him back. You hear me? But I can't say anymore until that happens." Oh I get I get it now, I guess this is his way of finding out where Gray is, as long as we find him I don't mind.

"Well that's the place, no doubt about it." A random disgusting old creepy building in a swamp?

"Its creepy, like an old church swallowed by the forest." I will put this area on my list of places Nashi is to never go.

"Trusty old plan T of course." Where the fuck was plans A through A!?

"I don't know are you positive Grays in there?" Happy he has the nose of a bloodhound of course Natsu would know if he's in there.

"Yep, I bet my scarf on it." I hope Nashi has something sentimental like Natsu does when she grows up.

"We've got to get him back to Juvia soon so lets not waste anymore time."

"Alright let's take it by storm!" Idiot!

"Hold it right there guys! We have no idea who or what might be waiting for us inside there. Just charging in blindly isn't the smartest idea."

"Well all I know is Grays in there and we need to get him out." Yes I see that but I don't wanna get myself injured in the process stupid.

"Which is exactly why we have to think this thing through. We can't afford to mess it up." It's not like a real job with money I can't afford much of anything right now unless I go back home working paycheck to paycheck.

"So I think we should give Miss Virgo a ding dong and have her tunnel us in underneath." Virgo wasnt much of help during my pregnancy, she would always make jokes of how lucky Nashi was to be confined like she was tied up.

Just know Nashi wasnt born when she made these jokes. So it was super weird to be jealous of a unborn baby.

"Open gate of the maiden Vir-go? What happened are you okay?" Virgo was laying on the floor tied up but she didn't look happy she always looked happy when she was confined in any sexual way.

"Dont mind me." I kind of have to! She's my fucking celestial spirit.

"I wasnt busy so I thought I'd punish myself. It's a pleasure to see you. I hope that you gentlemen are doing well." Yeah doing well on being fucking stupid.

"Alright let's get back to work. Star dress Virgo form!" Natsu never saw my star dress for Loke but to be honest this one is my favorite one.

Virgo tunnled Natsu, Happy and I to the basement of this place. Of course Natsus dumbass had to fucking scream as loud as he could calling out for Gray. Thanks for being so damn discrete! We got caught by some small thing that was about as small as Happy but Natsu legit barely touched him and knocked him out.

"Sorry squirt bring me Gray or get out of my face." Wow harsh much?

"Abel!!!" Some fat guy came running in and started crying at seeing the small bear thing beaten on the floor.

"You foolish intruders have got my blood boiling over with rage! You won't leave here, because in this room I keep all my instruments of cruelty!" Now that I look around I see way more things that I noticed before.

"Prepare to experience brutal torture the likes of which you never seen!" I've been through a dragon attack... twice.

I don't think any of his torture could outdo those.

"Im thirsty for punishment." Oh mavis Virgo not fucking now!

Natsu easily dodged all of the fat man's attacks as if they were nothing. Watching him do this was amazing. It really made me see how much Natsu has changed in the last year. Faster, stronger, maybe a little bit smarter, but definitely hotter.

When I mean hotter I mean he got stuck in a iron maiden and melted his way out using his heat. Yeah people don't think I'm dirty because I'm clean.

Natsu then defeated the fat guy with one punch and then some other guy that came out of fucking nowhere! I didn't even hear him or see him! Natsu finished him with one punch though.

"Hes so strong." I know Virgo I have his child which may I say she's strong too, she turned my boob purple once when we were at the hospital.

"Its obvious you were in to deep Goumom." Gray?

I've never had this feeling of fear when ever I was around Gray before. Why am I suddenly so scared of him? This can't be good. Somethings wrong.

"Long time no see man." Natsu please tell me this is an act how does he not feel it?

Natsu and Gray have been brawling for about a couple of minutes now. They barely spoke just punches. That's there way of communication I guess.

"You made a stupid mistake coming to this place." I'm starting to think he's right, I should of stayed home with Nashi.

"Juvias waiting for you." Gray didn't seem like he cared but I could see it in his eyes he really did.

"We all are." Well I guess yeah, I'm waiting to tell Natsu about Nashi though.

"Were gonna get fairy tail back together and we can't do it without you." He's right we can't team Natsu won't be good without our shirtless ice mage.

"Fairy tail is gone!" Bastard no it's not.

"No it's not, fairy tail is still here." Thank you Natsu.

"Leave me out of it." No we won't that's impossible.

"Let me follow my own path from now on." It may sound selfish but I will not allow my daughter to know that someone so important to me wants to be so damn evil!

I don't know what came over me but I couldn't listen to him any longer. It was like being slapped by my father all over again. I think it was reflex but I don't know all I know was one minute I wanted so badly to scream and yell at him and lash him with my whip the next I just slapped him.

"Nobody is pretending, we're your friends Gray and we always will be. Whatever it is your going through were here to help. Hearing you say all of this, its breaking my heart. After all we've been through." Why does it feel so painful?

My insides, they feel like they're on fire! I drop to the floor cradling my stomach as it cramped up.

"I wouldn't even try to fight away the pain if I were you because your so weak and I'm like so totally stronger than you and my black magic power is the bomb." If you go through have your stomach cut open while also having your broken foot fixed all in one day then you tell me if your strong.

"This is what happens when you don't mind your own business Natsu." Fuck you Gray I refuse to have my daughter know this side of you.

I don't remember falling asleep but when I came to Natsu Happy and I were in a cell. He got mad at me when I told him his forehead said powdered tea. Stupid Natsu told the tea man to give me foot licking torture since it didn't sound bad till he told us a goat would eat me!!!!

"Now you had better get real chatty kid or she's gonna be walking on stumps." I don't want my feet gone!

"You bastard I told you everything I know." Wait what? What the hell did Natsu tell this guy?

"The only reason we came to this dumb was to get our friend Gray." Gray is gonna be getting a handful of me when I get out of here Juvia is gonna be so pissed at him for what he did!

"What foolishry, Gray is one of our most prestigious members." Damn Gray fooled them pretty damn good.

"Gray is our friend, no matter what the hell he might be saying now we'll never stop believing in him." I wish I could stop believing in Gray if he fucking saves my ass from being footless!

"Hold your tongue!" Hold my what?

The goat was gone but the things holding my ankles were spreading my feet apart. Oh Mavis please don't rape me. Don't let this happen to me, especially in front of Natsu and Happy.

"This situation causes for more severity!" The fat guy was holding an axe above me!

"Cutting her in half is guaranteed to make you talk!" He's gonna cut me in half!!!!

"You might have faith in Gray but he wont be coming to save her!" Gray help please.

I closed my eyes waiting for the blow, the hit, the pain of being cut in half ready to face my awaiting death. I'm sorry Nashi, I hope you find new parents.

All I could feel was coldness though. I opened my eyes when it got all silent. Natsu wasnt yelling, the fat man wasnt saying nonsense, it was just cold. I looked past the frozen fat guy seeing Gray.

"Gray." The restraints on us froze and broke letting us all free.

"So typical how can you guys always ruin everything?" What did we do?

Gray pulled out his phone and began to do something on it. I miss my phone. Natsu grabbed me and made us leave before I could even leave. That was the only way I could talk to Nashi other than going to Josie's house. My phone had all of my pictures of Nashi in it though.

It wasnt until Gray started talking in it that I felt it. I looked down and saw redness seaping though my maiden dress. I saw a large cut through the dress. I pulled it up seeing a large cut across my stomach. Jus above the scar from my caesarean scar.

"Lucy oh my God!" Happy's voice sounded so faded.

I tried to move to get up but my body felt like it was going in another direction. Then everything went black.

 ** _KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays hope you all liked it! Sorry for the clif hanger but I haven't done one for this yet and I really wanted to do it. So get ready for the next chapter! I don't know if I'm gonna post it tomorrow or not but I try to post every episode but I put two episodes in this chapter this time. Anygays contact me if you want more info about me the writer my Instagram is ripjaytd oh and one more thing if you have already tried following me I only immediately accept certain accounts like if your a one direction account or a band account or if your account is a fairy tail member or a fairy tail account then I will immediately accept it. If your account is just a normal you or your persona account then you should just message me for me to accept your follow. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy's pov.

When I came to I was in the small house with Natsu by my side. Everyone was gone or not around as I can see.

"Natsu?" He looked up running straight to me with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh thank god your okay." I smiled and nodded pulling the blanket off my body.

I looked down seeing I was only in my top but there was a bandage wrapped around my stomach.

"How did you get that other scar on your body?" I looked back up at Natsu wondering how I answer that.

"Natsu you know that people keep secrets for a reason right?" Natsu nodded crossing his arms.

"Well that scar is my secret um..."

"Spit it out because Carla told me that its from something that has to do with me. So what is it?" God damn it Carla.

"Remember after the war with Tartaros you and I?" Natsu nodded a slight blush on his face.

"After you left the guild disbanded and I found out I was pregnant a week after everyone was gone. I knew it was yours because your the only person Ive done it with so-"

"And you didnt tell me?" How?

"You were gona Natsu, I couldnt tell you if I had no idea where you were!"

"I came back, you had every chance this whole time to tell me about this!" Why was he getting angry?

"Its not that easy to tell someone that they got you pregnant you know. Especially when that person left for a whole year! I had go through this without you!" I sat up ready to scream at him.

"Oh because its hard to tell me anything right?" Harder than you think.

"You werent there you dont know how painful it was to go through this whole process." Natsu didnt even flinch he didnt seem to be even the slightest bit sorry.

"Where is it? You said you got pregnant but when I went there I didnt see one thing that showed that you had a baby at all." Fuck you Natsu.

"During my pregnancy I wasnt about to afford to have a baby. I didnt want to give her up for adoption so I found this couple that takes in babies and takes care of them till the parent is able to afford to take care of them. Thats why you didnt see anything because I couldnt buy anything." How about that Natsu, feel bad now?

"Why didnt you tell me when Happy and I came back? What made it so damn hard?" I have to fucking repeat myself now?

"Natsu its not that easy, I didnt know how to tell you. Believe me I so badly wanted to tell you and just shout it out but everything was just to..."

"To what? Perfect, annoying, sad, I just think you didnt want to tell me." I did want to tell you. I so badly wanted you to know the truth.

"No you fucking idiot I wanted to tell you but with everything happening it didn't seem like the right time. You and Happy just found out the family and home you've grew up in was gone. It's not my fault that you didn't know about your own daughter-"

"Yes it is, your the one that was supposed to tell me. How am I supposed to just casually find out this?"

"You left me, you didn't talk to me about this, you had sex with me and then left. I felt like a washed up whore when I woke up and you were gone. Especially when I found out I was pregnant I felt like my whole world was over and done with." I still feel like it is.

"When were you gonna tell me about this then?" Shit I really don't know.

"I kept on telling myself that I would tell you but we kept on having stuff in the way, with Wendy then Juvia and also Gray. I didn't have time to tell you." I actually had a few times to tell him but I'm not gonna tell him that.

"Bullshit, when we were on our way to Tuly Village you had time to tell me because we didn't have anything in the way." Oh Mavis.

"You don't understand anything Natsu! Your not the one that had to deal with this alone! I didn't have you! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"As many fucking times because it doesn't fucking help you in anyway!"

Natsu and I continued to scream and yell at each other. At some point I completely forgot that everyone else was probably waiting outside for us.

(Natsu and the others fought off the group of people and demon while Lucy was sleeping off the cut that Wendy healed)

Gray, Erza, and Wendy just got back from getting some supplies for their next trip. juvia was sitting on a bench in front of the house that Natsu and Lucy were in.

"Whats going on in there I hear yelling." Erza was about to open the door but Juvka stopped her.

"Natsu and Lucy have been arguing since I got back." Gray rolled his eyes taking a seat next to Juvia.

"Of course the idiot would piss her off after she wakes up."

"I don't think it's that though, He's the one that yelled at her first." Gray jumped away seeing Erza look more pissed off.

"How dare he yell at her when she's injured? I'm gonna show him what it feels like to be injured and get yelled at." Wendy and Gray shook scared of the scarlet haired women.

Juvia stood up when the door opened, Natsu and Lucy leaving the building going in separate directions.

"Happy!" Natsu called making the blue exceed follow him.

"Uh Natsu? What were you and Lucy arguing about?" Natsu stopped and crouched down in front of an ant hill then blew a thin line of fire into the hole at the top.

"Uh..." Happy frowned seeing his best friend look upset near to tears.

"When we were gone that year Lucy got pregnant and its mine. She didn't tell me when we came back." Happy stared eyes wide.

"But when we were at her apartment- why didn't she-"

"Some random family she knows is taking care of it since she can't afford to take care of it. I should of stayed." Natsu growled getting up and punching a tree right out of its roots.

Happy didnt even flinch already used to Natsus temper. Happy sadly watched as Natsu took the tree from the group lighting it on fire.

Lucy was in a not so same predicament. Carla secretly followed Lucy till she made herself known sitting beside her on the riverbank.

"I gave you a clear warning that if you don't tell him he's gonna find out and it won't be pretty." Lucy looked away mad that a talking cat was telling her off.

"I didn't know how to tell him. Also how do you know?" Lucy looked to Carla.

"I could smell it on you. I just didn't want to believe in my nose like that fire breathing freak. Also your body shows clear changes so I put two and two together and solves my puzzle. So where is it? Did you give it up for adoption?" Lucy shook her head staring at her reflecting in the river.

"I didn't want to do that so I thought that if I worked hard I would get enough money for us both but that didn't happen so I found this couple that took in babies and took care of them till the parent could do it themselves. I didn't want to do that I wanted to keep her with me." Carla felt for Lucy, she doesn't know what it's like to watch your own child leave to be with someone else but she can take a wild guess at how heartbreaking it must be.

"How did he react?" Lucy sniffled and tried to catch her breathe.

"He was mad at me for not telling him, but I know he was just as mad at himself for it. It's not even his fault its mine I should of told him." Carla look a tissue from her pocket handing it to Lucy who blew into it.

"Your both at fault here. It takes two to tango Lucy, your an adult you should know this. Unless this baby making isn't the problem here?" Lucy gave Carla a confused glance.

"What do you mean?" Carla sighed giving Lucy a knowing look.

"I mean Natsu leaving, this isn't about your love child Lucy. Your hurt at him leaving. I may not be a human but I have the sharp eyes of a cat so I can see things very clearly, I think you two need to solve things quickly." Lucy nodded getting up picking Carla up with her.

Lucy walked back to the house seeing Wendy, Juvia, and Erza outside setting up the packs.

"Hey guys sorry for storming out." Lucy scratched the back of her head and looked around not seeing Natsu, Happy or Gray anywhere.

"Where did the guys go?" Erza stood up placing one of the finished packs on the table.

"I told Gray to go look for Natsu and Happy. Are you okay?" Lucy nodded sitting down next to Juvia.

"I'm fine just issues going on. I really don't want to talk about them right now." Erza nodded understanding.

"Natsu what the hell is this?!" Gray yelled staring at the large pile of tree ash a few leaves sticking out the ash pile.

"I cooked a tree what's it look like?" Gray marched over to Natsu grabbing him by his scarf dragging him back to the village.

"I got him." Natsu didn't say anything he just layed on the floor with a pout and his arms crossed.

"Natsu were almost ready to leave so be ready to head out got it?" Natsu nodded straying a quick look to Lucy then back at the sky.

 ** _KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays not much to say but like I will have to start updating only when a new episode is posted now. So like you should all be expecting new chapters once every Tuesday if a new fairy tail episode comes out on Monday. For me since I only watch English dub you all have to wait till Tuesday while I watch the episode once to enjoy and then the second time to think of how I would of made it then a third to start the next chapter. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy's pov

We all got back to Magnolia, I was super happy because now we get to go home again. We got back together fairy tail again. I also Natsu gets to meet Nashi now. I mean I hope he wants to meet her though.

Its been a busy five days since fairy tails rebirth. I already saw Nashi once so far, it was a quick and short moment though, I saw her when I was shopping for food supplies for the guild. Shes grown so much since the last ive seen her. Its crazy how much shes looking more and more like Natsu now.

By the way he hasnt met her yet. I know its been five days Lucy! Yeah well we've been busy with the guild so we don't have much time at the moment. Trust me though when I showed him pictures of her once I was able to get my phone working again he told me he was sorry for everything and begged me to let him meet her.

That's why I planned for us to meet with Josie and Aika sometime this week.

"It feels so good to be back in my old place again. I can't believe the land lady had it open. I could of moved in the dorm with the girls or some other place I guess, though I know I would of missed the comforts of home in this amazing tub!" I finished washing up and wrapped myself in a towel leaving my bathroom just as my quiet time was over with.

"Yo!" Seriously Natsu? I really tbought that when I got my apartment back I would be able to have some fucking privacy!

"Are you serious right now?! I realize its been a while but I need privacy!" I screamed kicking my leg out about to Lucy kick him in the face but the jackass grabbed my damn foot!

"Gotch ya!" No! Natsu are you fucking crazy!

"Your gonna have to train harder to get a hit on me you know?" Yes I fucking know! Mavis this is embarrassing!

"Let go!" I yelled trying to hold the towel in my front and in between my legs, I'm fine with Natsu seeing my naked since I've seen him countless times but Happy is here this isn't okay!

"Listen up." "We got a job!" A job already? We don't even have an request yet better yet a fucking board for those request!

"Really?" I got to confused and happy that I forgot about my towel it slipped through my hands and fell off.

The job that they were so excited for wasn't a real job per se. The job was helping build the new guild hall. I mean I'm happy that we get to start building it again because we get to have fairy tail back now. Just building it is a struggle but this ain't first time so I'm gonna try to not complain anymore.

"Not the job I hoped for." I groaned struggling to carry just one log while Natsu carried three like they were nothing yet the jerk can complain about my weight.

"Stop your groaning." Easy for you to say Mr I train for a whole year and got seven times fucking stronger.

"Since we're a guild again we need a guild hall!" Yeah we do, I hope Nashi loves being in fairy tail just as much as I do.

"Wanna help?" Gray asked to Juvia who was as you guessed it staring at his ass from above like it was the most amazing thing in the world, just saying this his ass does look good but don't tell Natsu.

"How about handing me those nails." "Of course!" No Juvia, she handed them to him in water now they're gonna get rusted.

"You hear about them? They've been shacked up this last year." No they really haven't.

"Well what I heard, they actually tied the knot." Marriage your way far off Droy.

"I know but what's even more shocking to me is that Lucy is his mistress!" What the hell is wrong with these people?

"Would you stop with all those crazy stories, besides I describe less of a shacking up situation and more of a haunting." Poor Gray mine was too.

While Natsu fought Elfman which turned into a full on brawl between other guild members, geez Natsu I really hope Nashi doesn't start fights like you when she gets older I don't think I wanna have to ground her for doing something you do.

"Geez guys." I'm kind of glad that I don't get into fights with them.

Good thing the fight ended early though. Because some people just have to turn fights to big and throw things. Things like bottles at Mira! Erza didn't like that one bit, but now we know Erza is our seventh guild master!

Time skip...

It the weekend, Natsu actually seems nervous. We're outside of Josie and Aika's house right now. I just wanna calm down Natsu first.

"Natsu it's fine, she's gonna love you." I know she will.

"Yeah okay let's go!" Natsu why do you have to get all fire up for this?

I lightly knock on the door and happily hug Josie when she opens the door.

"Thank you so much for this again." Josie smiled hugging me back and lightly petting the back of my head.

"Its okay Lucy, I'm just glad that your hear at the right time too! Aika and I have to go shopping for the new one coming here tomorrow. Yeah this teen couple just had a baby a week ago and they can't keep it but they do want to. Yeah you know the rest anyways can you and Natsu right?" Natsu nodded looking away from her in a shy way.

"Anyways you two can watch her real quick right? You are her parents so its okay." I nodded following Josie inside.

"Just take a seat and I'll bring her to you." Natsu followed me to the unfamiliar living room.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"New house and it smells weird like another dragon is here but I can't see one. I could smell it when we got close to the house but I still didn't see one at all." Weird?

Josie came back to us holding Nashi in her arms. She looked at me then Natsu then back at me with a big Natsu like smile. She began to wiggle in Josies arms shaking with glee.

"Someone is happy to see you. Let's go see mama!" Josie handed Nashi to me who squeal widening her arms out trying to hug me.

I laughed kissing her cheeks then hugging her. Nashi finally stopped wiggling grabbing a lock of my hair and inhaling the smell then melting in my arms.

No ones pov...

Natsu watched fondly as Lucy held Nashi on her lap making faces at her.

"Natsu? Do you want to hold her?" Natsu didn't know what to say, this was his first time meeting her he didn't want to miss anything else.

"Uh yeah sure." Lucy helped Natsu to make sure Nashi was comfortable in his lap.

"You two look so cute!" Lucy heart eyed pulling out her phone snapping a bunch of pictures of them.

Nashi laughed reaching forward to Natsu who smiled back leaning forward. Nashi took hold of Natsu scarf feeling the soft texture between her chubby fingers.

"Shes gonna be like a female version of you that's for sure. Oh! You should make a scarf for her!" Natsu looked to Lucy giving her a really look.

"I don't know how to make a scarf, and I'm not giving her mine." Lucy laughed nodding knowing that she will most likely be the one to teach him.

Nashi suddenly stopped taking a deep breath then sneezing but also letting out a shot of fire through her mouth. Lucy was happy that she had the camera on and snapped a picture just as the fire came out. Natsu though was right in front of the flame getting a face full of fire and spit but that distinguished in seconds.

"Holy shit! I knew there was a dragon here! It's her!" Natsu held Nashi up smiling brightly at his mini fire dragon slayer.

Nashi didn't like the new power she had discovered though and burst out crying. Natsu was quick to hand Nashi to Lucy who immediately began to lightly bounce her rubbing her back.

"Its okay your fine. It was just a little fire it didn't hurt you." Nashi continued to cry terrified of the crazy fire that came out of her mouth.

Natsu stood up thinking of what to do to entertain the seven to eight mont old baby.

'Think Natsu what did you do for Happy when he was a baby to entertain him? Fire tricks!' Natsu held his hands up making mini hand sized fire animals and some fantasy ones as well.

Nashi stopped crying letting out little whimpers and watched the firey animals dance in Natsu' hands. One fire animal specifically a cat stopped and turned around facing Nashi sticking its tongue out and shaking its tail side to side. Nashi smile letting the best giggles to Lucy and Natsu's ears.

After the cute animal fire show Natsu got to have Nashi in his arms again this time entertaining her with making funny faces and Nashi trying to repeat them as best as she could. Lucy had just finished making her formula and took a seat next to them on the couch.

"You feed or me?" Natsu took the bottle and stared at it.

"How do I do this?" Lucy laughed when Nashi snatched the bottle tipping it and sucking on the nipple immediately while staring at Natsu while she drank at a super fast speed.

"She usually drinks this fast?" Lucy nodded remembering when she had those three weeks to breast feed her, it was hell.

"Yeah uh when I had to breastfeed her she would be so hard for me. Like one minute it smooth and fine the next she's treating me like she's been starved. She reminds me so much of you because you inhale your food." Natsu tsked pouting his lips and looking away.

Nashi finished dropping the bottle to the side and yawning. Lucy looked at the time on her phone seeing it was three now, Nashi usually got tired at this time.

"Its her nap time now so lets get her to bed." Natsu followed Lucy to Nashi's room which was pretty basic, the walls were a nice pastel blue and so was the changing mat and her bed sheets. The curtains were blue as well but they had clouds on them. Lucy took Nashi who looked ready to pass out but was trying to keep her eyes open.

"Just put her in the crib and close the door thats what Igneel did for me when he wanted me to sleep only when I was mad and throwing fits." Lucy shook her head laying Nashi's head on her chest and swaying slowly it was working fast before even seven minutes past Nashi was dead asleep.

Natsu took Nashi laying her down then placing the blanket over her. Natsu saw the blue pattern on the blanket there was white cats on it. Then she had a plushy black and blue cat in the corner of the crib.

"She really likes cats." Lucy hummed confused for a minute.

"Oh yeah she adores them. Josie had a cat before but they had to get rid of it because Aika got bit by it they didn't see it fit for the babies they had here."

"When do we get to see her again?" Natsu asked staring at the now snoring baby.

"I usually see her on the weekends because I usually had those days off for work but now that we have fairy tail up and running again I don't know anymore. Once we start taking jobs we'll have to start seeing her whenever we can or have a chance too. I need to start making more money now, I wanna save up so I can get everything set for her." 'I do too.'

"Speaking of, we need to discuss this. What is this? What are we? I wanna know and make sure that it's out of the way because I don't really want to co-parent with someone that has the most run down house of all times. Also I don't like co-parenting I want us both to have full custody like a normal couple and parent. I want to fix things between us, got I-" Natsu cut Lucy up pushing her to the window and kissing her.

Lucy was about to kiss back but stopped and pushed Natsu away.

"Not what I meant. If you want to form a relationship with me for her then we have to start over and go slow. Is that okay?" Natsu nodded even though he didn't want that he wanted it to be like it was already, he could be with Lucy and they would be fine dating but in secret right now.

"Good thank you. (Next, Sorry I had to)"

 ** _KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays who is happy that Natsu finally met Nashi!? Also I hope you all got my little references for this chapter you know the Happy, Carla, and Lily? If not then someone comment and tell them so they can see and understand. Anygays I saw this on ao3 or was it here? I don't fully remember but someone wrote a fanfic for a story and I can't remember what story it was but their fans made fan art's of their fanfic and it got me thinking. Like what if my story became that popular? Like what if people actually like it so much that they make fan art's of my story? Oh that would be a dream come true! Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucy's pov

Right now team Natsu and I are on a boat to go and save Master Makarov! Yeah you heard me right a fucking boat and yes once again you heard me very loud and clear team Natsu as in team Natsu on a boat.

I watched sadly as Natsu was holding onto the edge ready to vomit even more of whatever he has left in his fire belly.

"Why did we have to take a boat?" Natsu groaned covering his mouth.

"How did you think we'd cross the ocean?" Seriously Natsu we go through this shit all the time and he still always asks why we have to take boats.

"I don't know, can't Mest like zap us over?" I swear he doesn't even think about other mages powers and how they work. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Wendy and Carla.

My eyes widened seeing her shaking but looking paler than ever!

"Hey Wendy you have a tummy spell don't ya?" This doesn't feel good.

I always knew one day she would get the classic dragon slayer sea sick trait didn't know it would be now. I guess she wasn't old enough a year ago.

"I'm so sorry but I recently started to get motion sickness just like you Natsu." Oh Mavis this means Nashi's gonna get motion sickness too!

I know she doesn't have it now because she's just a baby but I never knew when she would get it. Now I know for dragon slayers motion sickness starts from ages thirteen and up.

Good I have another thirteen years of Nashi enjoying cars and boats before she absolutely hates them just like Natsu.

"Unfortunately Wendy can't use her troia magic when she is in this state." After all a sick mage is a down mage.

I could barely use my magic to summon my spirits when I needed support for my morning sickness. Good thing my spirits can feel when I am in distress they always come out to check on me using their own magic. Thank Mavis for them.

"Alright fine, let me carry you to your bunks." I stared shocked that Gray can carry both Natsu and Wendy as if they weighed nothing!

I struggle just to pick up Wendy!

"Happy to help." What the hell! Where are his clothes!

"Where did all your clothes go!?" Shit he's coming near me!

"I don't know, " "Stay away from me you pervert!" "Come on you always see me like this what's so wrong with it?" "The fact that you brought two people barely consciousness to a room fully clothed then came back full naked is what's wrong!"

We got to the island now. Caracole island its beautiful truly beautiful. I hope to come back here some time with Nashi when she's older of course.

"Sounds like they're trying to catch a spy that's not good."

"From what I can tell they haven't been able to catch him yet though." Oh shit I forgot dragon slayers have heightened eye sight, smell, and hearing.

They're like human blood hounds. Very much like them.

"So what now?"

"We're gonna have to make contact with our agent quickly while we can." Plan A is set in motion.

"Natsu promise me you'll behave." Yeah he fucking better behave I am not risking my ass getting sent somewhere where there a shit ton of sex slaved girls again.

"Next."

It's time to pull out the fake smiles don't fail me now new mom boobs.

"We're a couple of fun loving girls on a vacation!"

"We'd love to sample some of Caracoles famous star mangos."

"This'll be great right sis!" Little sister acts activated!

Shit they're silent they aren't falling for it! Guild time! Move your hand to the side so show off Cait shelter!

"Is that a guild crest on your hand?" You've been a great help Cait shelter.

"Yes sir, we're wizards! From the Cait shelter guild."

"Never heard of that one before." Damn they were really that unknown yet they were sent to fight with us back then.

"Excuse us, but would you let us threw pretty please." Use the mom boobs again Lucy the second times the charm.

"All I want is a star mango, would you deny me that pleasure?" Yes it worked those fools!

"We need to be on our best behavior." I turned to Natsu happy he wasn't doing anything wrong yet but I don't want to speak to soon.

"Yeah don't do anything stupid Natsu." I'm gonna make sure Nashi doesn't inherit Natsu dumbass ways.

"Why is everyone picking on me?" Because you do stupid shit all the time.

"Because your the only one who doesn't grasp what infiltration means."

"I know what it means! I am ninja!" Another thing to add to my list is that stupid ninja shit on stuff to not ever teach Nashi.

We were taken out of our planning when we heard crying from a child. Looking towards the scene it was a little boy surrounded by four of the guards.

"Where did you take him to? Please I want daddy!" Why is this giving me major flashbacks?

Romeo?

"Little brat like this must get it from his mouthy old man." Bastards!

Natsu looked ready to attack the guards but Erza was quick to make sure he doesn't.

"Its hard to watch but we cannot interfere." Bullshit that's complete bullshit to me.

"Please Mr, bring my daddy back right now!" The guard in front of the little boy pulled out his sword aiming it down at the boy ready to impail him.

I couldn't stand to watch this.

"The hell up or I'll kill you!" Oh hell no!

Gray, Erza, Natsu and I all went straight into action. Wendy protecting the boy from the fight while we gave those guards what they deserved.

Child abuse is not right!

"Man we are so screwed." Oh well it was worth it, I'm not gonna let a little boy get murdered for wanting his father back.

"Ninja ass kicking technique." Why did I find that hot?

"We're never getting off this island now!" Shut up Mest and have some damn faith in fairy tail.

"We just have to beat them first." Yeah easy we fucking beat dragons a bunch of men in armor is nothing compared to that.

"I promise I'll find your father." "Wendy has an awesome sense of smell so I'm sure she'll have no problem sniffing him out." Now I see it, this is like me and Natsu when we went to find Macao.

Mest left with Wendy, Carla, Happy, and the little boy to find his father while we fought off the guards.

We relaxed for a bit eating at a mango stand till it was blown up by some weird guy!

"I'll avenge your star mangos." Erza that's not the problem here.

Erza tried to use her magic only for it to fail, it didn't work!

"Open gate of the archer!" Shit! It didn't work!

Suddenly Erza and I were surrounded by bubbles our bodies disappearing.

Please help us Natsu and Gray!

 ** _KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes another chapter! I know it's been a while but I haven't been able to find episode two-eighty-six in English dub that well along with the fact that I was busy with my other books and work. Anygays I am back and I have found the episodes I am looking for. So more updates coming. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu's pov (Surprise surprise I think someone said to give Natsu his point of view in this story so I decided to add it. I mean the show never put what happened When Lucy and Erza went to Marin's uh "special room"? I'm sorry I don't know how to explain it he didn't put much detail into it.)

That Marin guy! Where the fuck did he put Lucy and Erza!? My fist clenched wanting them to burn with fire so I can sucker punch this guy off the island but Mr. Space time guy thing made sure we can't use our fucking magic! I guess I have to fight him the old style, Fist to fucking fist!

What's worse is some random women with super crazy magical power is here as well! I'm ready to kick her ass too! I don't give a shit how strong she is! I'm gonna fight her to get Lucy and Erza back!

"I have a craving for star mango gelato." Huh?

When she turned to the star mango gelato stand it was destroyed! Yeah, stupid Marin fucking exploded it! Asshole! Those star mango were actually good you know!

"The shop is like totally in pieces! Who could have done this?!" Why the fuck is she crying? It's just fucking fruit!

Marin smiled pointing at Gray and I. "it was those guys standing over there!"

"That's a lie!" "The whole thing was your fault!" I seriously wanted to pummel this guy into the ground now.

"Aww and I really wanted some too, let's go." The green hair lady sulked off tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Brandish please wait, it happened because these oafs picked a fight with our soldiers, and I think the only reason their here is to contact the spy." I actually forgot what we were here for now that I think about it.

"I don't care, now go and give them back their A+ girls okay?" She's gonna make him give us back Lucy and Erza? Yes!

"What?! But there some of the best in my entire collection! You even gave the whole idea your entire blessing, you remember don't you?" Brandish stomped her foot on the ground make the whole island shake but the weird thing was I felt a strong power of magic around all of us.

"Whoa, what's happening?" "An earthquake?" No, earthquakes never have magic is this Brandish' doing?

"What's with her?" Shes doing something but I can't tell what it is, its like when the faces were coming up but you couldn't tell where they were because you were somewhere else.

"Marin did you not hear what I said?" Damn her voice reminds me of Erza.

"Right!" Marin did a solute then made Lucy and Erza come back.

They both came out of nowhere falling the floor looking tired and worn out.

"Lucy! Erza!" I ran to them ready to make sure they weren't hurt but even still I was gonna make this guy feel pain no matter what.

"That sucked." Lucy groaned holding her head.

"I didn't hurt them, I sent them off to a place where they could chill out, so don't worry there all good." They don't look good jackass.

"Uh, Miss Brandish don't forget that we were sent all the way out here on a mission to capture the spy and her associates." Great if they have this much power I wonder what their boss or masters power is because right now the power of Brandish is way higher and stronger than masters power.

"Whatever we chose to do I doubt Ishgar will be stupid enough to mess with Alverez." We ain't stupid enough to mess with you, I will take you down for hurting Lucy and Erza.

"Well that may be the case if we say we couldn't even find them we'll get a big F- and who wants that?" No one fucking cares about grades dude, I never did when I was in school.

"Honestly I don't really care." Brandish is walking away! Not fucking happening!

I stood up after checking Lucy for any wounds. "Not so fast. You took out one of our friends, you really think we're just gonna let you walk away after that?" Not happening Brandish.

Brandish raised her hand and made Marin disappear in thin air as if it was nothing! Nothing was left behind either he just vanished. Who the fuck does that to their teammate?!

"I'm down one too, now we're even. Does that make things better?" No, it fucking doesn't! "Its way easier if I tell everyone back at home that I got rid of the spy and her little friends. Makarov's alive by the way." Wait how does she know this and we don't?! She knows where Master is!

Brandish made the island disappear! What the fuck!

Lucy's pov (Sorry if you were beginning to enjoy Natsu's pov but my story is mainly for Lucy and Natsu as you can tell from the tags)

Mest teleported us to this undersea temple where our mystery spy was. It was all good and creepy until it started moving. Natsu and Wendy looked like they were about to vomit on themselves again.

"I'm glad you've come." Wait I know that voice but who was it?

Angel came out of the shadows and took a seat on a stone throne, I still have hard feelings with her but shes still a friend in my book.

"I don't understand." Why was she hiding underwater in a temple? I can't tell what this thing is anymore now that its moving and has wings for some unknown reason.

"Don't be fooled into thinking were partners." Partners, then it is not friends?

"We appreciate it, Angel, I mean Sorano." What the hell am I supposed to call her?

Angel grabbed the front of my bikini top pulling me close to her.

"Don't forget I'm the who killed Karen, she tested my nerves too." Like I could ever forget what that woman put me through just to get one damn key, a key that always constantly flirted with me! He is a great spirit though he helps me through more things than I ever thought I needed help in.

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays After checking my reviews after not checking them since I first published the first two chapters. I completely forgot about reviews so like I checked them yesterday or the other day? I am very off with days because I haven't been well lately. Anygays I checked them that's the point and I am so happy that people are liking the story and giving me more ideas. I know I publish my story on what happens in the episodes but then I add my own little spice to it. Anygays that still means I am one hundred percent open for suggestions and anything to make the story better. Also, I recently found out that I can publish my stories on my laptop and not my phone, I make more spelling errors on my phone so I am from now on gonna be publishing my story on my laptop which is good but also means that I will not be updating as faster. I just want you to know that I am also writing another story while writing this one. So like writing two stories is kind of hard. Like the other one I am writing gives me writer's block a lot and then writing this one doesn't give me writer's block its just hard to write because I have to watch the episode and then watch it again just so I can think of what to add how to make it my way and stuff. Anygays as I said I am open to any suggestions. If you don't want to comment it and want it to be a more private suggestion you can message me through almost any social media, My Instagram is Ripjaytd, my Twitter is Brattykeil, my Wattpsd is Keil-san, and I don't fully know if you can message people on here but I will find out some time so like if you can you can message me on here and I will find it somehow. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy's pov

After meeting with Angel er Sorano we got close enough to a location where Mest could safely find and save Master. It was a bit of a way in walking distance but we were close enough for Mest to save master and he did!

Master told us that Zeref was here. Alive and still the same evil man he was. It was heartbreaking seeing our master break down because of what hes done, but its okay, but I'm just grateful that we have our master back.

Mest doesn't have enough magic to get us back to Sorano's ship from where we are.

"Makarov are you really leaving so soon? And after we were getting to know each other, I have a farewell gift for you, I'd like you take it before you take a long nap in the ground." Who is this guy and why is his magic levels so high as well? Wait is he apart of the eleven wizards that Brandish told us about?

"How did he find us?" Ajeel (Kind of sounds like Gajeel, jees Hiro couldn't think of another random badass name? I'm joking around guys don't hate me.)

Ajeel held up his hand making sand come out of it. "Sand." Ajeel replied.

"Sand is nice, it tells me almost everything." Clearly sand doesn't talk idiot.

We all got ready to fight this strong sand wizard before Master stopped us.

"Stop! You must not fight him! He's much to powerful, we should run!" What? Fairy tail never runs away from its problems.

"For real?" I agree this is bogus.

"Our master clearly gave us the order to retreat." Uh I thought you took the position of being master though.

"But Erza." Don't fight back with her Natsu we don't have time for it.

"Let's go now!" Always trust your master er masters?

Erza made a magic car appear which made Natsu and Wendy's faces turn blue and green the second they saw them.

Erza shot a bunch of swards (five swards, yes I counted I needed to know! Fairy tail always has easter eggs! Should of been seven in my opinion)

Erza had tried to speed up the car but it still wasn't fast enough. Ajeel came up behind us with a giant sand monster! Yes I said it a mother fucking sand monster!

"You and I need to try to stop it Lucy." Huh see that Natsu I can kick ass just as much as you even though your sick.

Gray climbs through one window while I ironically chose the one with Natsu hanging half way out of it.

"Sorry for squishing you Natsu." This thing looks bigger when your up close!

"No don't! He's too powerful for us to fight!" Yeah and we're too powerful for him to fight!

"I'm not sure about that gramps." One year can change everything about a wizard master and it changed everything about m.

"Star dress, Sagittarius form!" "Lets show him what we got!" Gray froze the gaint sand monster and Ajeel but Ajeel didn't seem frozen he just broke out of it like it was nothing, I guess its my turn then.

Ajeel jumped throwing smaller sand monsters our way.

"Now those sand creatures are coming for us!" Jeez happy I can fucking see that.

"I'll take care of them!" Using my bow and Arrow I used three arrows shooting the flying sand creatures.

Gray and I continued to shoot the never ending flying sand creatures untill they all completely disappeared.

"He's gone!" Shit this ain't good we aren't good with teleporting people.

"Beneath us! He merged with the sand! Watch for an attack!" How the fuck are we supposed to watch for him if hes beneath us?

Suddenly the ground pummeled under us. The sand was completely taking over us. I couldn't even move my legs it was like something was pulling me under the sand trying to drown me.

"Before you go to your graves thinking that your something special you should know this your just a bunch of losers like all of the other wizards we've killed over the years, we're on a different leve all together you maggots from Ishagar! The god have abandoned your whole fucking continent, it'll be so easy for alvarez to take it over." No that can't happen, this can't be happening, I need to stay alive for Nashi.

Suddenly the quicksand was gone. We were on plain ground again!

"So the gods have abandoned ishgar huh? That's not a problem because fairy tail is still watching over it!" See that Ajeel Natsu just made your quicksand go away now you see not to fuck with Fairy tail.

Natsu rushed to Ajeel giving him a very hefty punch knocking him a very good few blocks away.

Ajeel began to make waves of sand around us.

"You won't hurt my children!" Master got into his big giant form grabbing us in his hands protecting us.

"As long as I draw breath I'll protect my family at all costs!" Ajeel made a bigger wave it looked like a giant tsunami but sand!

Just as the sand came over Master and us a giant bolt of lightning shot out from above making the sand go away.

Wait lightning? Is that, Laxus?

We were really saved by Laxus and a bunch of other fairy tail members! They were flying on the Christina!

Mest teleported all of us on the Christina while Laxus shot one more large blast of lightning at Ajeel.

The ship was modified so that dragons slayers, as in Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus could all enjoy being on the ship without wanting to vomit. It was another great reunion.

We all got back to our guild that was now fully rebuilt, damn once again didn't take very long to finish building.

Erza stepped down from her position as master as it didn't fit her that well but Master took the position back again. I guess things are back to the way they were now. I don't think this sounds bad but this is what I want Nashi to grow up with. Fairy tail to be fun, loving, and roudy, the way fairy tail always is.

Master went on the stage beginning his speech, his speech of sorror and how sorry he was for disbanding the guild.

"There's no doubt alvarez will invade. They are a true super power and they will throw everything they have at us- listen up we are going to rui the day they chose to mess with our family! Let's take them down!"

"We'll make it through this fight just like all the others."

It went quiet when First master Mavis came on the stage.

"This is a tale of a boy and girl of the curse they shared and the primordial magic that they sought together." Wait what is happening why does that sound so familiar?

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays I know I said in my last authors note that updating on my Laptop was easier which is it, its easied in typing wise because I can type faster and make less mistakes but that doesn't mean its easier for me all together. I always have to have two windows open, youtube to have the episode playing and fanfiction on another window where I can update it. So like I have to play it, then listen then pause then click the other window and type what I heard from what I remembered, I have very bad memory. Then keep doing that I legit have to listen to something more than three times so like think of a twenty minute video and having to watch it get paused for a couple of seconds then have to replay like ten five seconds back and have to keep doing that three to four times. Yes its awful but thats what I did last chapter. Anygays that why I prefer my phone because I get a bigger screen and when I put on captions I can see what they said instead of having to replay what they said. Anygays can't wait for episode 289 in english dub. Also I haven't decided on if I should do a Q and A for once I reach five thousand reads on here but if you guys want that send me some questions not only for me for like the characters in my story. Like for Lucy or Natsu or Gray. Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Juvia, ect. Anygays comment them or you can send them through social media, Instagram is Ripjaytd, Wattpad is Keil-san and I also have an Archive of our own account and that is Keilsans12 and if you can message me on here do that I still don't know ya girl is still trying to fully understand okay like the app is more confusing than the site on desktop but when it comes to writing the app is like way better to me. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	11. Authors note

Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! No this isn't a chapter but it is a very important update for this story. I do have a chapter in the works but it isnt ready and I dont think it will be ready for a while. I am very busy with work so I dont have much time to write anymore. If you have read my other stories that I have on wattpad I explained why I haven't been able to update my stories for a long ass time. Imma just give you all the short version so You don't have to find it the hard way. Okay so like at my work we get around 300 to 400 people coming a day. It gets very busy especially during spring break which is now its super busy. So by the end of the shift that my co-workers and I do we are all basically exhausted. So by the time I get home I am way to tired to do about anything and I go to bed and pass out. So yeah I have been busy and exhausted to the point that I cant even write. So this story will still be on going I just wont be able to update as much as I want to anymore, just until spring break is over but a little note for anyone that cares. If there are holidays or school breaks like big school breaks then that will be my most busy days. Anygays love you all, good morning, afternoon, and or night!


	12. Authors note (04-05 04:06:16)

Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Sorry that this isnt a chapter but I jist came here to say that I will be putting this book on a haitus till further notice sorry for getting your hopes up for a new chapter but I hope this haitus isnt long. Love you all good morning, afternoon, and or night!


End file.
